prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
HUGtto! Pretty Cure DVD and Blu-ray
Here is a list of the HUGtto! Pretty Cure DVD and Blu-ray releases. =DVD= Volume 1 General Information *Release Date: 20 June 2018 *Price: ￥3,800 *Product link: https://www.marv.jp/titles/av/9327/ Episodes *01: Hooray Hooray, Everyone! The Pretty Cure of High Spirits, Cure Yell is Born! *02: Everyone's Angel! Hooray Hooray! Cure Ange! *03: Good Mood? Bad Mood? Hugtan's Day Out! Special Clips *Cure Yell's ending theme song dance lesson *Non-Credit Opening Sequence *Non-Credit Ending Sequence *Program collection *DVD and Blu-Ray promotion CM Volume 2 General Information *Release Date: 18 July 2018 *Price: ￥3,800 *Product link: https://www.marv.jp/titles/av/9367/ Episodes *04: Sparkle! The Great Pretty Cure Scouting Plan *05: Dance In The Sky! Hooray Hooray! Cure Étoile! *06: Smiles In Full Bloom! Our First Job! Special Clips Volume 3 General Information *Release Date: 17 August 2018 *Price: ￥3,800 *Product link: https://www.marv.jp/titles/av/9369/ Episodes *07: Saaya in Doubt? What Is It That She Really Wants To Do? *08: Homare Withdraws!? The Skating Prince's Fast Approach! *09: Let's Go Beyond That Hill! Let's・La・Hiking! Special Clips Volume 4 General Information *Release Date: 19 September 2018 *Price: ￥3,800 *Product link: http://www.marv.jp/titles/av/9371/ Episodes *10: Unbelievable! A Waitress Is Very Busy! *11: The Pretty Cure I Want To Become! Resound! Melody Sword! *12: Hearts Racing! Pajama Party With Everyone! Volume 5 General Information *Release Date: 17 October 2018 *Price: ￥3,800 *Product link: http://www.marv.jp/titles/av/9373/ Episodes *13: The Transfer Student Is Fresh & Mysterious! *14: Hagyuu~! Full of Baby's Smiles! *15: Odd Duo...? Emiru and Ruru's Day Out Volume 6 General Information *Release Date: 21 November 2018 *Price: ￥3,800 *Product link: https://www.marv.jp/titles/av/9375/ Episodes *16: Everyone's Idol!? Master Homare's Troubles *17: Noise of Sorrow...Farewell, Ruru *18: An Odd Pair! The Melody of the Heart! Volume 7 General Information *Release Date: 19 December 2018 *Price: ￥3,800 *Product link: https://www.marv.jp/titles/av/9379/ Episodes *19: So Exciting! The Long Awaited Runway Debut!? *20: Cure Macherie and Cure Amour! Hooray hooray! The Pretty Cure of Love! *21: Big Rampage? The Pretty Cure Emiru Wants To Become! Volume 8 General Information *Release Date: 16 January 2019 *Price: ￥3,800 *Product link: http://www.marv.jp/titles/av/9383/ Episodes *22: Our Song Of Love! Let It Reach! Twin Love Guitar! *23: The Biggest Pinch! President Kurai Appears! *24: Energetic Splash! The Nightpool of Fascination! Volume 9 General Information *Release Date: 20 February 2019 *Price: ￥3,800* Product link: http://www.marv.jp/titles/av/9385/ Episodes *25: The Summer Festival, Fireworks and Harry's Secret *26: Being Related To A Famous Actress! Saaya And Her Mother *27: Teacher Learns How To Be A Daddy! Hi There, Baby! Volume 10 General Information *Release Date: 20 February 2019 *Price: ￥3,800 *Product link: http://www.marv.jp/titles/av/9387/ Episodes *28: Catch That Heart? Hooray Hooray! Mogumogu! *29: Let's Settle This! The Spirit of Grandma's Recipes! *30: GOGO Around The World! Everyone's Summer Vacation! Volume 11 General Information *Release Date: 20 March 2019 *Price: ￥3,800 *Product link: http://www.marv.jp/titles/av/9389/ Episodes *31: Oh Time, Come Forth! The Memorial Cure Clock Is Born! *32: Is This Magic? Homare Is A Mermaid Princess! *33: Attention! Criasu's Recruitment Activities!? Volume 12 General Information *Release Date: 20 March 2019 *Price: ￥3,800 *Product link: http://www.marv.jp/titles/av/9391/ Episodes *34: The Great Detective, Kotori! The Big Sister Investigation! *35: The Light of Life! Saaya Is A Doctor? *36: Hooray Hooray! The Big Gathering of the Legendary Pretty Cure!! Volume 13 General Information *Release Date: 17 April 2019 *Price: ￥3,800 *Product link: http://www.marv.jp/titles/av/9565/ Episodes *37: To The Future! Pretty Cure・All・For・You! *38: Charged With Happiness! Happy Halloween! *39: For Tomorrow...! Tomorrow With Everyone! Volume 14 General Information *Release Date: 17 April 2019 *Price: ￥3,800 *Product link: http://www.marv.jp/titles/av/9567/ Episodes *40: Ruru's Papa!? Amour, That Is... *41: Emiru's Dream, Shout It From Your Soul! *42: One Yell For Another! This Is My Cheer! Volume 15 General Information *Release Date: 15 May 2019 *Price: ￥3,800 *Product link: http://www.marv.jp/titles/av/9569/ Episodes *43: Shining Star of One's Love. Homare's Start. *44: On A Journey To My Finalised Dream! Saaya's Great Adventure! *45: HUGs For All! Merry Christmas☆ Volume 16 General Information *Release Date: 15 May 2019 *Price: ￥3,800 *Product link: http://www.marv.jp/titles/av/9571/ Episodes *46: Kurai, Appears Again! The Ideal Flower That Blooms Eternally *47: The Final Battle! Take Back Everyone's Tomorrow! *48: I Can Do Anything! I Can Be Anything! Hooray, Hooray Me! *49: Embrace The Sparkling Future Promotional DVD *Release Date: 4 February 2018 *Price: free with the codeword shown at the end of the first episode Product Specifications *HUGtto! Pretty Cure great great great introduction *Harry-sensei's Hugtan care classroom *Pretty Cure dance lesson *Pretty Cure Super Stars! PV *HUGtto! Pretty Cure Merchandise presentation =Blu-Ray= Volume 1 General Information * Release Date: 19 September 2018 * Price: ¥ 23,000 * Product link: https://www.marv.jp/titles/av/9463/ Episodes *01: Hooray Hooray, Everyone! The Pretty Cure of High Spirits, Cure Yell is Born! *02: Everyone's Angel! Hooray Hooray! Cure Ange! *03: Good Mood? Bad Mood? Hugtan's Day Out! *04: Sparkle! The Great Pretty Cure Scouting Plan *05: Dance In The Sky! Hooray Hooray! Cure Étoile! *06: Smiles In Full Bloom! Our First Job! *07: Saaya in Doubt? What Is It That She Really Wants To Do? *08: Homare Withdraws!? The Skating Prince's Fast Approach! *09: Let's Go Beyond That Hill! Let's・La・Hiking! *10: Unbelievable! A Waitress Is Very Busy! *11: The Pretty Cure I Want To Become! Resound! Melody Sword! *12: Hearts Racing! Pajama Party With Everyone! Special Clips * Cure Yell's dance lesson video for the first ED (normal & slow-tempo / including step-by-step instructions) * Non-Credit first OP & ED * Transformation scene collection * Setting materials gallery * Previews & commercials collection * Preview of HUGtto! Pretty Cure♡Futari wa Pretty Cure: All Stars Memories. Volume 2 General Infomation * Release Date: 16 January 2019 * Price: ¥ 23,000 * Product link: https://www.marv.jp/titles/av/9573/ Episodes *13: The Transfer Student Is Fresh & Mysterious! *14: Hagyuu~! Full of Baby's Smiles! *15: Odd Duo...? Emiru and Ruru's Day Out *16: Everyone's Idol!? Master Homare's Troubles *17: Noise of Sorrow...Farewell, Ruru *18: An Odd Pair! The Melody of the Heart! *19: So Exciting! The Long Awaited Runway Debut!? *20: Cure Macherie and Cure Amour! Hooray hooray! The Pretty Cure of Love! *21: Big Rampage? The Pretty Cure Emiru Wants To Become! *22: Our Song Of Love! Let It Reach! Twin Love Guitar! *23: The Biggest Pinch! President Kurai Appears! *24: Energetic Splash! The Nightpool of Fascination! Special Clips * Cure Yell's dance lesson video for the second ED (normal & slow-tempo / including step-by-step instructions) *Non-Credit second OP & ED *Transformations scene collection *Setting materials gallery *Announcement Video of HUGtto! Pretty Cure♡Futari wa Pretty Cure: All Stars Memories. Volume 3 General Information * Release Date: 20 March 2019 * Price: ¥ 23,000 * Product link: https://www.marv.jp/titles/av/9575/ Episodes *25: The Summer Festival, Fireworks and Harry's Secret *26: Being Related To A Famous Actress! Saaya And Her Mother *27: Teacher Learns How To Be A Daddy! Hi There, Baby! *28: Catch That Heart? Hooray Hooray! Mogumogu! *29: Let's Settle This! The Spirit of Grandma's Recipes! *30: GOGO Around The World! Everyone's Summer Vacation! *31: Oh Time, Come Forth! The Memorial Cure Clock Is Born! *32: Is This Magic? Homare Is A Mermaid Princess! *33: Attention! Criasu's Recruitment Activities!? *34: The Great Detective, Kotori! The Big Sister Investigation! *35: The Light of Life! Saaya Is A Doctor? *36: Hooray Hooray! The Big Gathering of the Legendary Pretty Cure!! Special Clips * Transformation scene collection * Setting materials gallery * Preview of Pretty Cure Miracle Universe Volume 4 General Information * Release Date: 15 May 2019 * Price: ¥ 23,000 * Product link: https://www.marv.jp/titles/av/9577/ Episodes *37: To The Future! Pretty Cure・All・For・You! *38: Charged With Happiness! Happy Halloween! *39: For Tomorrow...! Tomorrow With Everyone! *40: Ruru's Papa!? Amour, That Is... *41: Emiru's Dream, Shout It From Your Soul! *42: One Yell For Another! This Is My Cheer! *43: Shining Star of One's Love. Homare's Start. *44: On A Journey To My Finalised Dream! Saaya's Great Adventure! *45: HUGs For All! Merry Christmas☆ *46: Kurai, Appears Again! The Ideal Flower That Blooms Eternally *47: The Final Battle! Take Back Everyone's Tomorrow! *48: I Can Do Anything! I Can Be Anything! Hooray, Hooray Me! *49: Embrace The Sparkling Future Special Clips * Transformation scene collection * Setting materials gallery Category:Merchandise Category:HUGtto! Pretty Cure Category:DVDs Category:Blu-rays